Rings
Transcript (Episode opens at the table) Granite: It was a 2 - 1 vote… Shitward and Sully unfortunately one of you two is about to be the next person to become evicted. Sully: Guys vote out Shitward his name is naughty. Mindy: Yeah that seems reasonable. Shitward: Guys no, my name is bad but Sully could win the game. Vanessa: Oh shut up, it’s the second vote out of the game. Shitward: Now while that is true… Sully: I’m trusting you guys to make the right choice. Steve: Alright guys, go ahead and vote. (The votes are cast) Steve: Wow, another unanimous vote out. Shitward unfortunately you’ve been evicted. Shitward: Oh come on! (Shitward walks out onto the stage) Steve: Alright guys, time for your next challenge. Granite: This one is an easy one. Everybody will be given two rings to hold onto. Then you’ll stand on a platform while slowly moving forward every fifteen minutes. The last person standing wins their duo nominator status. (Everybody gets onto platforms and get their rings) Granite: And we’re off! Triton: I feel like this is unfair for those weaker than myself. Shicowa: What are you saying boy? (Shicowa drops out) Shicowa: Oh shoot. Girly Teengirl: Uh hey, Mr. Granite, the old dude is out. Granite: I have eyes Girly Teengirl. Girly Teengirl: Oh cool, me too! What a coincidence! (Girly Teengirl drops) Girly Teengirl: Oh bubblegum! (HBRS drops out of nowhere) Steve: Bill drops out of nowhere! Scott: It’s Scott today actually. Steve: Oh, okay. Scott: Yeah, it’s a whole thing. I just have four split personalities I guess but I, Scott, am the only one of the four who knows it. Steve: Interesting. (Krabs drops) Granite: Krabs and Shicowa now out of this challenge. Krabs: Aww man. Granite: Ten people still remain hanging onto their rings. (15 minutes pass) Granite: Alright guys, move down the increasingly narrow perch. Failure to do so on time or dropping your rings will result in losing the challenge. (Grandpa SquarePants drops his rings bf accident) Granite: Grandpa SquarePants now out of this challenge. (Jenkins fails to move on time) Jenkins: Oh man! Granite; All of the old men now out of this challenge! (Everybody has moved down the platform; Motlu drops) Motlu: I knew I wasn’t gonna win. Keanu: I’ll win it for you bro. Granite: We’re now halfway through this challenge. Those rings must be feeling awfully heavy. (Gale drops) Gale: Well I’m GALE DOPPLER. Perch: Is your name like your one character trait this season? Gale: That’s a firm yes. Granite: Six people left. (Sully drops) Sully: Aw man. Vanessa: Heh, sucks to suck. Sully: Hey, shut up! (Vanessa drops) Vanessa: Dammit. Granite: We’re now down to Perch, Keanu, Mindy, and Triton. Triton: We won last time and I know we’re not in danger. (Triton drops his rings) Mindy: Suit yourself. (Mindy accidentally drops her rings) Mindy: Oh sh- Granite: We now have a showdown! (15 more minutes pass, Keanu and Perch move down the beams) Perch: Oh man my legs are super tired.. (Perch drops off the beam) Granite: Keanu and Motlu win! (Cut to the nomination ceremony) Keanu: So we’re nominating both grandpa duos because they’re all like insanely strong. Granite: Just to be clear yo6mre referring to Krabs and Shicowa and Jenkins and Grandpa SquarePants, right? Motlu: Yes. Granite: Alright. Go vote for either Krabs and Shicowa or Jenkins and Grandpa SquarePants to leave the game next! Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts